The present invention relates to split-sleeve pipe fittings which may be used to electrically insulate pipe sections for cathodic protection. More particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the seal configuration of a split-sleeve type device.
The need for a split-sleeve type pipe coupling such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,422, is encountered under several different circumstances. One of these circumstances occurs when it is desirable to cut and electrically insulate sections of pipeline for the purposes of providing cathodic protection which requires that the sections of the pipeline be electrically isolated from each other. In these devices, it is important not only to provide an efficient seal, but also to insulate the pipe sections from each other and from the split-sleeve device itself. In the prior art devices, separate insulator and seal members have been utilized to provide this function and these configurations have not been entirely satisfactory under all conditions of service, because in some instances, they are difficult to position and install because of the necessity of aligning separate seal and insulator portions.